The Screamin' Banshee
by gottalovepixar
Summary: Who knew four couples could be so afraid of a big .. truck .. thing .Not really romance , but it has a bit of LightningSally , RamoneFlo , and OCxOC


It was a regular saturday night in Radiator Springs . Everyone was at Flo's , sarge , ramone , and filmor chatting away about old times . Chai was of course writing as much as she could get down for the newspaper " Radiator Times " , which was ran by her , of course . Angie was talking to Bolts , giggling like the girl she was . Then , Mater started screaming his usual nightime scream .

" It's the Ghostlight ! I saw it ! I saw it ! I saw it ith my own windshield ! " he exclaimed like a young car .

" Mater , " Lightning rolled his eyes , " how many times do I have to tell you . There's no such thing ! There;s no such thing as the ghostlight , ghosts , the screamin' banshee - "

" That's where you're wrong Lightning , " Doc said , " there is such thing as the screamin' banshee ... saw it with my own eyes . "

" Was that in '56 , " asked Sarge , " when you were parting a little too much ? "

" One time ! " shouted Doc , " One time and you can't let it go ! "

" The Screamin' Banshee , " said Chai , " sorry to ask , but , what is that ? "

" Not like you need to worry about it Chai , " assured Sheriff, " the Screamin' Banshee only goes after couples . "

" What ?! " Flo , Ramone , Sally , Lightning , Angie , and Bolt's eyes grew big .

" Okay , now I really want to know the story , " Sally looked a little scared . After all , she never did like ghost stories .

" Well ,it's not my story .. It's Doc's . "

Doc sighed , " Alright , alright , i'll tell you the story .

It was a dark night , just like this . Only one star was out , and the moon was new . A traveling couple was making their way through the mother road ... and they got lost .

The boy thought he knew hwere he was going , but his girlfriend disagreed . They looked for a road , but they couldn't find one . Then they heard a noise . Then ... a ROAR!!

Angie jumped and grabed on to Bolts .

The boy looked around ... he couldn't find the girl then he heard panting behind . Hee...hoo...Hee...hoo . (that's supposed to be panting) Then it went dark , and they we're never heard of again .

Sally and Angie were practically shaking . Lightning and Bolts were liking this story , and not for the suspense . ( )

" Well goodnight ! " said Angie and Sally as they quickly drove to their cones .

Lightning rolled his eyes with a smile , " goodnight . "

Soon , one by one , they all went to bed .

Angie heard a knock on her door . She jumped , then Angie heard it again so she opened the garage door . It was Lightning , Sally , Bolts , Ramone and Flo .

" C'mon Angie , let go ! " whispered Ramone .

" Where are we going ? " she asked half-asleep .

" We're gonna go catch ourselves a Banshee , " Lightning replied with a grimace.

----------------------------------------------

" I don't know about this, " worried Angie as they crossed into the deserted part of the tractor field . " I mean , one of us could seriously get hurt . "

Bolts rolled his eyes . " Stop being such a chicken , " he said , " nothing bad is gonna happen . It's just a tiny non-existant monster . "

Sally looked around , staying close to Lightning . It didn't look too bad , and she didn't see any signs of the Screaming Banshee ... yet .

" Hey guys , " Ramone whispered louder than the others were , " look what I found .

When Flo saw what her husband was next to , she gulped loudly . On both sides of Ramone , were giant tractor tracks .

Lightning told everybody they should split up into groups . They each searched different sections . Then Ramone couldn't find Flo .

" Flo ? Flooo , " he called out . Then he heard panting .. heavy panting . He turned . " Uh-oh . "

" Okay I'm just gonna be going now , buh-bye ! " Sally exclaimed , trying to leave . Unfortunately for her , Lightning stopped her .

" Nobody leaves for home , " he warned , " or somebody just might dissapear . Hey .. where's Flo and Ramone ? "

They heard a scream .. an older woman scream , which made Sally and Angie cling to their boyfriends , and Angie whimper a bit .

-----------------------------

" This is why people aren't supposed to split up into groups ! " Sally yelled at Lightning . " Now we're all gonna die ! "

" We'll be nothing but licence plates ! " Angie worried .

Lightning rolled his eyes " You're a racecar Angie . You don't have a licence plate . "

" Great , so I'll be nothing except a cold case in the courtroom files ."

" We are not leaving ," started Bolts ," until we either see a Banshee or the sun rises ."

" Darn ," pouted Sally ," five hours until sun-rise ."

They searched high and low for the banshee , but by 2 am there was no sign of it .

" Can we please just go home ?" Sally yawned " I'm tired and I have cars checking out at 8 am ."

" Yeah ," agreed Angie ," I have a report due monday and it's only 3/4 done . "

Lightning sighed , " We'll search for another hour and then go home . Besides , " he let out the biggest yawn of them all ," I have some dumb press conference at noon and if I'm half asleep tabloids will be on a frenzy . "

They quickly searched , Lightning and Sally on one side of the large field , Bolts and Angie on the other . Sally soon got separated from Lightning . She heard something , and soon screamed .

" Sally ! " Lightning soon became big-eyed . Now what was he supposed to say when he came back with half of the people gone than when they left . " This isn't funny Sally . I get it , I shouldn't have made you and Angie come . " A deep panting was heard . " Sally ? " Lightning was freaked out . He turned , and his mouth hit the ground .

Angie soon got separated from Bolts as well . Why did she agree to come ? She could've been fast asleep in her nice , cool cozy cone , dreaming of Bolts incredible , dreamy , smile and dark brown eyes, instead of worrying about where he was . She turned , and wasn't so happy about what she saw .

Bolts was all alone now , the last one . His teeth chattered , even though it was about 80 degrees , even if it was October . His engine was beating louder and louder . He was scared , truely scared . He hadn't been scared since he was ten and found out his family had no garage of their own , and would be living hard . He heard panting . Bolts whimpered . Then a ROAR .

" Aaaaahhh !" he screamed , his eyes shut . Then he heard a laugh . A man's laugh . Then a voice .

" Boy , that is the saddest scream I've ever heard from a car ! "

" Doc ! That was not funny ! " Bolts pouted .

" Hey ," Doc replied ," That's what you get for scarin' me when Angie was almost killed on the track and for breakin' her heart . " It was for a funny revenge after all . Just to make things even .

" Doc ," Angie teased , " you are so crude ! "

" Thanks ," he teased back ," I try."

" Dude , he almost wet himself ! " Ramone laughed .

" Mmmhmm ," Flo agreed .

" Well I think he deserved it ," Lightning said with a nod with Sally by his side .

" That was almost as funny as Mater was with a lantern on his cable thinking it was the ghostlight ! " Sally said .

" Hey ! " Mater replied back .

So they all drove back to Radiator Springs , everyone smiling , even Bolts .

I guess i did deserve it , He thought to himself . 


End file.
